


Intoxication

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-05
Updated: 2010-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Intoxicated party guests cannot be held responsible for their behavior. Can they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intoxication

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Daily Deviant's October 2010 challenge. 
> 
> **Warnings** : Semi-public sex, exhibitionism
> 
> **Themes/kinks chosen** : sex under the influence 
> 
> **Author's notes** : Thank you to my dear Sevfan for being my beta-reader.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Intoxication

~

“Harry!” Hermione cried, all but dragging him inside the Burrow. “You came! Perfect!”

“Er, yeah. Thanks,” Harry replied, blinking at her as she swayed before him. “Are you drunk?” he asked, frowning. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen Hermione drunk. He was beginning to regret his impulse to attend this party.

She giggled. “Is it that obvious?” she stage-whispered. “I thought I was being discreet.” 

“Not so much, no,” Harry said, steering her away from the door and into the hallway. “So _why_ are you drunk?” He sighed. “You didn’t actually consume anything George gave you, did you?”

“Oh, Harry!” She reached out as if to clap his shoulder but missed, spilling the majority of her drink on him and almost hitting the floor as she tipped over. Harry caught her by the waist, barely keeping her upright. “’Course not! I had some of Arthur’s punch.” She giggled again. “It’s reeeeally good.” 

“Ah.” Harry sniffed. “It smells good, anyway.” He looked around but it seemed that most of the guests at the post-war victory celebration were in the living room and spilling out into the garden. _Thank Merlin_. “Don’t you think you should, um, be careful?” he asked. 

“How else can I get what I want?” Hermione gnawed her lower lip. “I’ve decided it’s time.” 

“For what?” Harry asked, carefully propping her up against the wall. 

“For me and Ron to _do it_ , of course.” She leaned forward as if looking for eavesdroppers, unlikely during a party at the Burrow. “He has this silly idea that we have to be married before we shag, but I get so wet just thinking about--”

“Right! Okay, then!” Harry cringed. “You know, I think I get the idea. So where is Ron? _And why isn’t_ he _dealing with you when you’re like this_?”

She shrugged. “No idea. But he’d better get back here before I change my mind ’n decide t’give it t’someone else.” Leaning forward, she peered into his face. “Are you _sure_ you’re gay?” she slurred.

“Positive. Sorry.” Although at that moment he really wasn’t. “Maybe you should go lie down somewhere until the effects of Arthur’s punch wear off.” 

“If I lie down t’night ’t won’t be t’go t’sleep,” she declared. “It’ll be with company!” 

“Right, okay. Let’s find you some, then.” Horny Hermione was _not_ what Harry had signed up for when he’d agreed to attend the party. Ron had promised that Snape would be there, and Harry had been kind of hoping to get a chance to talk to him, to see if all that passion between them was sexual tension like Hermione had suggested in one of her more lucid - and sober - moments. 

Looping his arm about her waist, Harry half-dragged, half-carried Hermione towards the party. He’d almost made it to the living room, when--

“Inebriated already, Potter? You certainly smell like it.” Snape’s voice emanated from a shadowed corner, and Harry jumped, almost dropping Hermione. “It’s hardly gentlemanly to take advantage of a lady in such a state.” 

Harry sighed. “I’m not--”

Hermione raised her head and squinted in Snape’s direction. “You have the sexiest voice,” she said. “If Harry didn’t have such a crush on you, I’d shag you mysel--”

“Hermione!” Harry’s face heated. “Let’s get you inside. Maybe you need some tea.” 

“Tea’s boring,” Hermione sighed. “I want excitement and a good shag. Is that so much to ask?” 

“Evidently,” Snape murmured even as Ginny emerged from the living room. 

“Harry?” She tilted her head. “Hermione? Are you all right?” 

Hermione chose that moment to burst into tears, and Ginny, shooting a suspicious look at both Harry and Snape, gently extricated Hermione from Harry’s grasp and led her away. “Come on, I think you need a nap.” 

As she limped along with Ginny, Hermione said something that was too soft for Harry to hear, and just then he was glad of that. Ginny nodded and, shooting a speculative look back at Harry and Snape, dragged her away. 

“You’ll just have to aim for someone else to seduce this evening, Potter,” Snape said, tone sardonic. “A bit more ’f Arthur’s punch and p’raps even _I’ll_ look good.” 

Harry’s eyes widened. _Oh my God, even he’s drunk_ , he thought, noticing the flush on Snape’s cheeks and the slightly too careful way he was moving. “Are you all right?” 

Snape raised his glass in a salute. “I’m quite well, Potter. Just...dreaming of the impossible. Again.” Turning away, Snape muttered, “Now if you’ll ’scuse me--”

_Is everyone drunk but me_? Harry gasped. _Wait, this is my perfect opportunity._ “I won’t, actually,” he said loudly, deliberately slurring his words. 

Snape spun back around, almost falling but managing to catch himself on the wall. Harry inched closer, hoping he could convincingly feign being drunk. “Won’t what?” Snape asked. 

“Excuse you.” Boldly, Harry placed a hand flat against Snape’s chest and leaned in. “And f’r the record, you’ve always looked good t’me. Bloody good.” 

For a drunk man, Snape moved fast. One moment Harry was facing him and the next he’d been grabbed and pushed face first against the wall, Snape’s breath hot on his neck. “What are you playing at?” Snape whispered.

“I’m not playing,” Harry moaned, words clear until he remembered he was supposed to be drunk. “Want you.” 

“No, you’re just drunk.” Snape grasped the fleshy lobe of Harry’s ear between his teeth and nibbled. “But fuck if I won’t take advantage ’f what’s on offer.” 

Harry groaned as Snape pressed close and he felt something hard digging into his arse. “Please,” he whimpered. 

“You’re sure to regret this in the morning,” Snape murmured, even as his hand roamed over Harry, undoing his clothes. 

Harry scrambled, trying to help him, but even drunk, Snape was quite efficient, and soon Harry’s trousers and pants were on the floor, his arse bared and shirt unbuttoned. “Lube,” he gasped.

Snape chuckled, the dark sound sending a pleasurable shiver up Harry’s spine. “We’re wizards,” he purred, his hands squeezing Harry’s arse. “We can create our own. Spread your legs.” 

Harry groaned and followed the hissed instructions, his hands splayed against the wall to brace himself. Snape’s fingers slid between his arse cheeks, and Harry closed his eyes, biting his lip to stifle his cry. 

He could hear the people in the next room: Molly’s high-pitched voice scolding someone for not eating enough, Neville’s soft reply, Kingsley’s booming laugh--

“Are you paying attention?” Snape asked, sliding a slick digit inside Harry and bringing his focus back to the moment. 

“God, yes.” Harry writhed as Snape’s finger unerringly found his prostate. “Yes!” 

“Shh.” Snape licked a wet line from Harry’s shoulder to his ear. “Do you want everyone to hear what that nasty git Severus Snape is doing to their boy hero?” 

Harry shuddered, his cock leaking a little as he contemplated someone finding them. 

“Hm, I think you like that idea,” Snape said as he moved his finger _just so_. “Are you a bit of an exhibitionist, Potter?” 

_Is it that obvious_? Harry jammed his fist into his mouth even as Snape shoved a second and then a third finger inside his loosened hole. 

“Is this why you came here tonight?” Snape continued in his whisky-smooth voice. “To be fucked by me against a wall in Molly Weasley’s house?” 

_Pretty much_! “Yes.” 

“Indeed.” 

Snape’s fingers were suddenly gone, and Harry bit his tongue to hold back the words that wanted come spilling out. Words like, “More, please.” 

“Soon.” Snape whispered something, and warm slickness spread inside Harry. 

Closing his eyes, Harry placed both hands against the wall again, his nails digging in as Snape’s finger lightly circled his hole one more time. Then something larger than a finger was nudging at his arse and he sucked in a breath, bracing himself. 

Snape slid in slowly, Harry feeling every inch of his not inconsiderable length as he was steadily impaled. Large hands held his hips still, pulling him back onto Snape’s cock. 

Feeling full to overflowing, Harry reached for his own prick. 

“No, I’ll do that, you just...feel.” 

As if he could do anything else? Having no words in that moment, Harry nodded jerkily and tried not to moan too loudly and attract attention.

Snape began to move, sliding in and out of Harry in a slow rhythm. One of his hands came around and grasped Harry’s cock, wanking him in time with his thrusting. “Wanted to do this for ages,” he whispered in Harry’s ear. “You don’t know how many times I’ve thought about spreading you over my desk and shagging you silly.” 

“Why didn’t...you?” Harry gasped, pushing back as hard he could to meet every thrust. 

“Don’t be...ridiculous. Why would you...want me?” Snape sped up his fucking and his hand movements until he was ramming inside Harry, balls slapping with the force of his plunging. 

“Maybe because you’re so - oh God- hot?” Harry could feel his impending orgasm. “Severus!” he cried, his cock spasming and spurting onto the wall and Snape’s fingers. 

Snape buried his face in Harry’s neck and bit him as he came, shuddering. 

For a moment, Harry was floating, and then Snape moved away, disengaging and pulling out of Harry. Suddenly, the sounds of the party came rushing back and Harry’s eyes widened. “Fuck, we’re in the hallway,” he gasped. “Anybody could see.” 

There was silence and then a low, musical chuckle. “You’ve only just realised that?”

Shocked, Harry stared at Snape, who was actually laughing. He smiled. “I guess I was busy. Um, can I have my clothes?” 

Snape handed them to him, and Harry, hoping he was unlikely to get hexed at this stage, cast a Cleaning Spell on both of them before getting dressed. Snape shot an inscrutable look at him but said nothing.

About a minute later they were both clothed and none too soon, as Molly chose that moment to wander into the hallway. “Oh!” She pressed a hand to her ample bosom, clearly surprised. “Here you are! I wondered where you two had got to.” 

Harry smiled. “I was just having a discussion with Sev...Snape.” 

She narrowed her eyes. “All right, but no fighting, yes? There’s been enough of that with that silly war.” Turning to Snape, she said, “And are you ready to have some of Arthur’s special punch now instead of the stuff we made for the children?” 

Harry gaped as Snape flushed. “I’m enjoying the children’s punch, actually,” he said, beginning to move past her. 

“All right.” A crash from inside made her roll her eyes. “It never ends,” she muttered, darting back through the door she’d opened. “Listen, you lot--”

As Snape moved to follow her into the living room, Harry caught his arm. “You weren’t drunk!” 

“Indeed not.” Snape smirked. “As if I would ever drop my guard in public? You were the inebriated one.” 

Harry smiled and leaned close. “Nope. I just got here; I haven’t had anything to drink yet. When you saw me with Hermione she’d just spilled her drink on me.” 

Snape froze. “You--” He closed his eyes. 

Harry was now so close to Snape that his lips were brushing his cheek. “So, do you have a recommendation?” he whispered. “I’m a bit...thirsty.”

Snape turned to look at him, eyes dipping to Harry’s mouth for a brief second. “I understand Arthur’s punch is very...intoxicating.” 

Harry shook his head. “I’ve just had my own very intoxicating experience that had nothing to do with alcohol,” he murmured. “I’d like to keep my head clear in case there’s a chance for it to happen again.” 

Snape stared at him for a long moment before nodding. “A sound plan. The children’s punch is adequate for your needs, then.” He hesitated. “Perhaps you shall have the opportunity to indulge in another intoxicating experience later.” 

“God, I hope so,” Harry said, holding Snape’s gaze.

Eyebrow raised, Snape offered his arm, and Harry, heart pounding with hope and no little trepidation, accepted. “In fact, I have a selection of liqueurs at my home,” Snape said. “Perhaps we can schedule a tasting of some even more intoxicating...things.” 

Harry grinned. “Brilliant.” Perhaps his decision to attend had been a good one after all.

~


End file.
